User blog:Drayco90/Web of Shadows: Bloodgush 1
Bloodgush's FN SCAR-L was quickly becoming his only friend right now, and from his sniper position on the empty rooftop, he wasn't seeing anyone volunteering to contest that position. For the past few weeks, he had noticed the people of New York changing. Sure, they'd always been smelly, loud and kill-happy...or at least, in his experience they had been, but now these New Yorkers were wearing armor made of alien goo and chucking cars at his head. That last part...Bloodgush was not enjoying so much. He still remembered the first time he met one of these bastards. It was some crazy gangbanger warehouse place. Drug running. Murder. Trading stolen goods. Furry porn film shooting. All the worst things that these scum could do, and it was all being performed at the behest of the Fat Man upstairs himself...Wilson Fisk. The Kingpin had been planning on something, and a local gang war sure as hell kept the big guys like Luke Cage and Spider-Man off his ass while he did it, but Bloodgush wasn't having it. He burst into the warehouse guns blazing- the men inside were-'' Bloodgush was snapped out of his flashback when a car landed next to him in an explosive crash. A pack of the big red ones, the Brutes, were on the opposite rooftop. Three of them. With a viscious roar, one of them bounded over to the roof, it's tendrils raised to attack... Bloodgush quickly dodged one of the Brute's attacks with it's Tendrils, and opened fire on the beast with his rifle. Another Brute was ready to charge at Bloodgush, and it did so, interrupting the other Brutes and getting Bloodgush to drop his rifle off the building, although he soon realized, he was falling as well. Bloodgush was being squeezed by the beast as they both were falling into an ally, of which Bloodgush's rifle happened to land on a cushiony trash bag, it was still no good news for him. Bloodgush managed to slip one of his arms out of the beast's grip and grabbed one of his trusty Browning Hi-Powers, loaded with strong, substance piercing Adamamtium bullets. Bloodgush laid five shots into the Brute's head, managing to kill it. It was still bad news for Bloodgush though, as the dead beast still had a grip on him, and then...SPLAT! Large, Red Masses of blood spattered across the trashed ally. Bloodgush came out of a dumpster, covered in Symbiote goo, but it couldn't affect him do to his armor and mask, which quickly wiped off the substance. Bloodgush cleaned himself off and picked up his rifle, heading out of the ally seeing more chaos. Bloodgush coughed, through the thick Bronx smoke. Despite the sudden alien invasion, the goddamn gang war was still going down. The gangbangers were shooting up the Soundview park about a mile from his position. Bloodgush recovered his rifle from the trash, just in time to see one of the other two Brutes still alive leap from the rooftop, slamming into the ground below. The shockwave staggered Bloodgush, and left a small crater in the ground. The Symbiote's tendrils flared up for an attack as it hissed... "Uhhhg, Not now." Bloodgush muttered to himself as the Brutes hissed at him. He tampered with his Mask to an X-Ray vision of the Brute's Exo-Skeleton, and targeted both their weak spots. Bloodgush stepped back a few paces and kept his distance as he laid fire on the Brute he at fired at previously back on the rooftops, and managed to finish the beast off with a full magazine. Bloodgush tried to keep even more distance from the final beast as he reloaded his rifle. But the last Brute was not going to let a opening like this go to waste. With its super-strength in full effect, the Brute charged into Bloodgush, sending them both crashing into the park, in the midst of the Gang gunfight. Tearing a young tree from the ground, the Brute knocked Bloodgush like a park. The screams of fear from the gangs filled his ears as he sailed into a fountain, shattering it. Using the tree as a club, the Symbiote turned on the gang members, seemingly ignoring their bullets. Bloodgush, minorly injured, got up and dust himself off, and happened to notice the crazed Brute attacking gangbangers. Bloodgush used this to his advantage, and starting shooting the upper back and neck of the Symbiote, while the Gangbangers simply distracted and also opened fire on the Brute. A Gangbanger let up a Molotov Cocktail and hurled it at the beast, lighting it up in flames. Together, The Gangbangers and Bloodgush fired down on the beast, managing to kill it. Bloodgush quickly turned his rifle on the gangbangers, scaring them, they dropped they're weapons and ran off. Running across the park, one of the Gang Bangers looked behind him, watching the gun leveled at his back from Bloodgush, not noticing it when he ran head first into a mountain of a man in front of him. "Sweet Christmas." Luke Cage smiled, and with a swift motion he took the punk out. With the punk out cold, Cage turned his attention to the vigilante across from him. "Yo- you got some sweet moves. There's a whole nest of these bastards down the street from here, you in?" Bloodgush was stunned at the very presence of Luke Cage. He had heard of him before, and was very honored to be in his presence. Bloodgush smirked under his Mask and said "You bet I am, Mr. Cage. It's an honor to be in your very presence. Let's go take out some criminal scum." 'A FEW MOMENTS LATER''' "Right around this corner. Heard on the police scanner a whole pack'a these Symbiotes was around here." Cage cracked his knuckles as he and Bloodgush turned and entered the alley before them. There was a pod-like symbiote, stationary yet pulsing like a repulsive, living tumor on the flesh of New York. Around it, four smaller blue symbiotes were gathered- they were lanky and looked fast and agile, but not as strong as the Brutes they Bloodgush had fought earlier. "I don't know what the hell that thing is, but I suggest we find where it's ass is so we can kick it! Category:Blog posts